


Post Training Talks

by catfishkid



Series: After Hours [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bromance, Cute, I wanted to write slash but I wrote this instead, They like each other really, friends - Freeform, wish they’d just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishkid/pseuds/catfishkid
Summary: Johnny finds a peaceful moment and takes the time to think about everything that’s going on. Daniel joins him. Post S3.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: After Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Post Training Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Ship these two like crazy. But I thought I’d just put out this cute friendship (possibly pre slash) moment out there for the world :)

Johnny sat on the decking and stared out at the garden slash dojo in front of him. He would never admit it out loud but it was spectacular, beautiful even. It perfectly embodied everything that Daniel’s karate was about. Just like his own old dojo, bare, rough and straight to the point had captured what his style was all about. No, not his style, that was Kreese’s style. 

Johnny wasn’t actually sure what his style was anymore. The strange tiny plants and peaceful vibes this place gave off wasn’t exactly him, but he was learning to adapt which had been easier than he’d initially imagined. Part of him was happy that Robby’s foundations in karate had been built here and not somewhere like Cobra Kai, despite being there now with Kreese he could only hope that some of that Miyagi style peaceful mundane karate stayed with him. Because the world didn’t need another teenage Johnny Lawrence running around especially one with more than half a functioning braincell. Fuck, just the thought made Johnny cringe.

“It’s nice isn’t it.”

“Huh...” Johnny was disturbed from his thoughts. Daniel was standing next to him. He hadn’t even noticed. “It’s okay I guess.”

“You’ve sat in this spot after the past five training sessions in a row. It’s definitely more than okay if it has _your_ interest.”

“And what does that mean LaRusso?”

“The only time I’ve seen Johnny Lawrence so focussed is when he’s fighting or drooling over a ‘hot babe’.” Daniel made air quotes around the last two words and Johnny rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Yeah it’s nice and whatever, but why are you watching me watching this. Like the view LaRusso?” He said with a smirk and this time it was Daniel who rolled his eyes and smiled.

The slightly younger man sat next to him and there was a silence for a few minutes. But it wasn’t awkward. It was just peaceful. Johnny kind of wished he had a place like this when he needed to let off steam and escape all the shit in the world and in his head, but the courtyard of Reseda Heights didn’t really cut it.

“Did Robby fit in well here?”

Daniel thought for a moment and smiled. “He was a natural. Mr Miyagi would’ve loved him. Honestly it was a pleasure teaching him and having him around.”

Daniel’s voice was full of pride and Johnny didn’t really know how to respond. He should be the one talking like that about his son, he should’ve been the one to teach him, but nope Daniel had and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse now it Kreese. God he’d fucked up.

“I’m glad he was happy here. He’s had it rough and fuck knows what that maniac is putting him through now but I’m glad he had some happy times here,” Johnny sighed before adding, “with you.”

“You know you’ll always be his dad, Johnny.”

“Ha, I fucked up man. Big time. You know the longest I’ve ever had him alone in my care was three days because Shan had to travel to Oklahoma last minute for her dads funeral and she didn’t really want a eight year old kid there.”

“And how was it?”

“Amazing,” Johnny took a deep breath and picked at a splinter in the decking, purposely avoiding the intense dark eyes staring at him. “Like you know when kids are just full of life and curious. And I’d play fight with him and do these karate moves, he’d look up at me with those big bright eyes like I was the coolest person in the universe. He didn’t care if I couldn’t provide for him, or that I missed his softball games, turned up drunk to his birthday. He didn’t care and I still somehow messed up.”

“What happened?”

“I was scared of ruining everything. I thought it would be better if he just saw me every now and again on good days instead of regular bad days so I distanced myself even more. But turns out when kids grow up they stop looking at you with them wide eyes and they start to realise when you’re not there for the things that actually matter.”

There was another silence. This time it was somewhat awkward. Daniel was biting his lip and probably thinking what a pathetic pussy Johnny was being.

“Well you’re trying to be there for him now. And just look at Miguel I know he looks up to you.”

Johnny’s jaw clenched. Miguel was great but it was painfully clear he was the surrogate teenager in the father son relationship he never had with Robby. Johnny knew it and Robby knew it and he knew how seriously messed up that was. But it was easier with Miguel, Miguel had no expectations and there was no pressure. He wasn’t Miguel’s dad, he didn’t want to be Miguel’s dad. He wanted to be Robby’s dad. 

Johnny hadn’t said this out loud, he’d already said enough to make him look soft. But part of him didn’t want Daniel to leave right now, talking about things, when sober, wasn’t a bad thing.

“So Sam is pretty bad ass.”

“That she is,” Daniel agreed, this time he didn’t just sound proud but the massive grin across his face said more than words could.

“Now that’s a LaRusso I wouldn’t have minded kicking me in the face back in ‘84.”

“Excuse me?”

Johnny blinked absently and then mentally slapped himself at how weird that could come across. “I mean you were such a skinny dork it wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d lost to a cooler version of you. Even if it was a girl.”

They shared a laugh before Daniel stood up. Guess he did have a family and a real life to back to after all. Johnny got up too, he had Coors Banquet, take out pizza waiting and maybe he’d be patient enough to try the Netflix thing Miguel had put on his tv tonight.

“Listen Johnny there’s something I’ve been meaning to say.” Daniel had stuffed his hands in the pockets of sweatpants and looked sort of sheepish.

“Damn LaRusso you do like the view don’t you. Can’t blame you, not many can’t resist, but does Amanda know.”

“Johnny shut up a moment. I just want to say that you’re welcome here whenever you want. You already have a key and I know you don’t have anywhere else to train alone.”

“Oh,” Johnny hadn’t expected that. “Thanks.”

“It’s also a good place to just escape.”

“Thanks,” Johnny repeated.

“You and Robby aren’t too dissimilar you know. You fit in well here and I know that one day he’ll be back.”

Johnny didn’t say thanks for a third time. He just nodded.

“You can also sleep here, there’s still a futon around somewhere. But just don’t make it a regular thing, I don’t want the place reeking of beer. And no touching the cars out front.”

Johnny didn’t really know what to say. Perhaps some of that inner peace mumbo jumbo would help him eventually reconnect with Robby. He definitely wouldn’t be meditating or any of that pansy shit but some of that kata stuff he’d been picking up from Daniel wasn’t too bad.

“Yo LaRusso.”

“Yes Johnny?”

“What the hell is a futon?”


End file.
